Reaching into the Heart (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Side Story Parte I)
by Diamante Loco
Summary: Cuatro personas se despiertan después de haber muertos en cuerpos nuevos y con habilidades sobrehumanas y sobrenaturales. Ahora deben completar una misión puesta por la persona que los puso en esos cuerpos par ser libres.
1. Reencarnación

Año 1940 - San Francisco

En uno de los callejones de la ciudad, se encontraba inconsciente una chica de altura promedio, con una constitución esbelta, piel clara, ojos color café y cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta la cintura. Vestía un sailor fuku blanco con las lineas del cuello color rojo y mangas largas, la cinta de color rojo amarrada en un gran nudo en el frente, la falda plisada de color negro, medias blancas y mocasines café de calzado.

Un vagabundo que pasaba por el callejón se sorprendió al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo.

Vagabundo: _Que extraño, nunca había visto a esta chica por aquí_ \- pensó mientras se acercaba a ella para despertarla - Señorita despierte, no debería estar durmiendo aquí - dijo mientras sacudía el hombro de la joven.

La chica poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, somnolienta y sin decir nada se sentó en el suelo y estiro sus brazos mientras bostezaba, de repente su expresión se torno desconcertaba y empezó a mirar a su alrededor rápidamente.

?: _¿Que...que...queee? ¿donde estoy?_ \- se pregunto a si misma mientras miraba a su alrededor desesperadamente.

Vagabundo: Señorita ¿le pasa algo? - pregunto al ver la expresión en el rostro de la joven.

?: ¿Señori... ta? - pregunto para darse cuenta que su voz era la de una mujer.

Se levanto rápidamente del suelo y bajo su vista para verse a si misma, su angustia aumento al bajar la vista y ver que tenia pechos, toco su entrepierna y se puso aun mas angustiada al notar que no tenia nada allí, empezó a respirar superficialmente mientras balbuceaba cosas inentendibles para el vagabundo que sacudía el hombro de la chica intentando llamar su atención, pero ella estaba ocupada intentando recordar como había acabado en el cuerpo de una mujer.

Se esforzó en recordar lo que había pasado antes de despertar, se puso pálida y el vagabundo lo noto.

?: Yo... estoy muerta - pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta, el vagabundo se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras.

**Flashback**

En un parque, una niña pequeña perseguía una pelota mientras un adolescente la miraba sentado en un banco. Un señor de mediana edad se sentó junto al joven y este al notar su presencia sonrió levemente.

?: Tu hermanita se ve muy feliz - comento el hombre de mediana edad.

?: Si... lo se - se limito a decir, haciendo un gran esfuerzo abrió la boca nuevamente y logro articular palabra - Gra...gracias de verdad. No se como agradecerte todo esto de verdad, de verdad lo aprecio mucho - agradeció al hombre.

?: No tienes que agradecerme, por algo soy tu padre - dijo mientras extendía los brazos y le daba un abrazo a su hijo - Pero te digo que no sera fácil, este es un asunto legal muy serio - dijo en un tono serio y separándose del abrazo.

?: Lo se pero creo que estoy haciendo lo correcto, ademas mi hermana sera un fastidio y todo pero al final sigue siendo mi hermana y la quiero mucho - declaro a su padre.

?: Bueno ve a buscarla, vamos a ir a buscar a Luciano - dijo para después de levantarse del banco y caminar hacia su auto.

Fue en búsqueda de su hermana que se había alejado de donde estaba jugando. La busco durante unos minutos hasta llegar cerca de los limites del parque, donde no la veía por ningún lado, se iba a adentrar al parque para seguir buscando pero de repente escucho a alguien gritar.

?: ¡MIRA NIÑA CUIDADO! - grito un hombre, a lo que el volteo instintivamente y vio como su hermana iba a recoger la pelota que estaba en medio de la calle, a un par de metros un auto con un conductor distraído con el teléfono venia a toda velocidad sin saber lo que estaba por pasar.

Sin pensarlo mucho el adolescente corrió hacia su hermana con la intención de quitarla del camino, lamentablemente cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para agarrarla el carro estaba a solo unos pocos metros de ellos.

?: _¡Mierda!_ \- pensó mientras alzaba a su hermana y la lanzaba hacia la acera, la niña cayo de trasero en la acera totalmente ilesa.

El joven por el otro lado fue brutalmente embestido por el carro, la embestida lo empujo unos metros en los que su cuerpo se raspo contra el suelo y varios de sus huesos se fracturaron y rompieron. Durante todo momento el adolescente se mantuvo consciente hasta que quedo tendido en el suelo, momento en que poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

Pero antes de cerrarlos vio aparecer de la nada delante de el. Un ser humanoide con notable musculatura y altura, su piel era blanca con círculos rosas por todo el cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza, sus ojos amarillos con lineas verticales, su mandíbula estaba enmascarada por una placa metálica con lineas rosas en los laterales, orejas metálicas con forma de cono truncado y la parte mas llamativa eran tres protuberancias tipo cuchilla color amarillo, dos en los costados y una arriba, las dos en los costados se extienden desde la parte superior de los ojos hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza y la de arriba desde la parte superior de la cabeza hasta la parte posterior. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca sin mangas, lo suficientemente delgada como para notar su musculatura, la camisa tenia un agujero en los laterales del abdomen y que se unía en la espalda formando un ovalo, un interior rosa aparentemente unido con la camisa, protectores de rodilla y codo en forma de circulo metálicos con bordes amarillos, clavos metálicos en los nudillos y botas metálicas con círculos rosas en las puntas, dentro de los círculos había lineas verticales.

El chico no sabia que era ese ser, y no le importaba, ya nada importaba. Agonizando por el dolor de sus heridas el chico cerro los ojos y murió.

**Fin del Flashback**

?: _No-no-no esto no puede ser real. Esto debe ser un sueño... si un sueño_ \- pensó desesperada para después pellizcarse el brazo con fuerza, el vagabundo le agarro el brazo con el que se estaba pellizcando para llamar su atención, lo cual funciono.

Vagabundo: Señorita ¿que pasa? - pregunto nuevamente, esta vez la joven si presto atención a lo que decía el vagabundo ademas de mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

La joven dio un profundo respiro y empezó a organizar sus ideas, se sentó en el suelo de piernas cruzadas mientras pensaba sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, el vagabundo intrigado y sintiendo empatia por la joven se sentó a su lado y nuevamente hablo.

Vagabundo: Señorita no se exactamente que es lo que le pasa pero me gustaría ayudarle, se que solo soy un viejo vagabundo pero aun así me gustaría ayudarla - dijo de manera sincera, la joven aprecio la amabilidad del vagabundo y sonrió.

?: Me alegra que usted me halla encontrado y no otra persona - dijo sin deshacer la sonrisa en su rostro - Pero lo que me pasa es... demasiado complicado - dijo nerviosa aun intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Vagabundo: Cuéntame y ya veré que tan complicado es la situación en la que estas - dijo el vagabundo determinado a ayudar a la joven.

?: Bueno... pero le digo es una locura, una completa locura de hecho ni yo mismo me lo creo - declaro consternada.

Y antes de que el vagabundo preguntara porque había dicho "yo mismo" la joven explico que en realidad era un adolescente que había sido atropellado por un camión mientras intentaba salvar a su hermana y que de alguna manera desconocida estaba en el cuerpo de una mujer. El vagabundo se quedo pensando después de escuchar lo que la chica había dicho mientras ella esperaba que el vagabundo hablara al respecto.

Vagabundo: _Suena como algo salido de una libro de fantasía, o de ciencia ficción. Pero parece que esta diciendo la verdad... supongo que le creeré, no quiero alterarla o hacerla sentir mal_ \- reflexiono en su mente - Le creo Señorita no se me ocurre ninguna razón por la que pudiera mentirme pero tampoco se me ocurre como eso pueda ser posible - dijo sacandole un suspiro a la joven.

?: Ya lo se, pero independientemente de que halla pasado estoy feliz de seguir vivo aunque ahora este en el cuerpo de una mujer. Supongo que lo que no te mata te hace mas raro - dijo intentando darle un lado positivo a la situación - Por cierto ¿donde estoy? - pregunto, suponiendo que no estaría cerca del lugar donde murió.

Vagabundo: Estas en San Francisco, en los Estados Unidos de Norte América - contesto el vagabundo.

?: ¡Ok! Eso es un poco lejos de donde estaba - dijo sorprendida por estar en los Estados Unidos, país al que nunca había ido y siempre había querido ir. La chica se levanto del suelo y camino fuera del callejón seguido del vagabundo que al escucharla decir "Ok" se quedo confundido.

Vagabundo: ¿Que es "ok"? - pregunto confundido al nunca haber escuchado esa expresión en su vida.

Pero la chica no podía responder, al ver mejor fuera del callejón se percato de que la vestimenta de la gente, los edificios, los carros y toda la ciudad en si parecían de una época mas antigua a comparación del San Francisco que ella conocía (a pesar que nunca hubiera estado en San Francisco).

?: ¿Estas seguro que estamos en San Francisco? - pregunto ignorando la duda del vagabundo.

Vagabundo: Muy seguro, e vivido en esta ciudad durante 54 años. ¿Porque la pregunta? - pregunto extrañado.

?: ¿En que año estamos? - pregunto nuevamente para verificar una idea que se le acababa de ocurrir, pero ella creía muy poco probable.

Vagabundo: 1940 por supuesto - respondió causando que la joven soltara un alarido y se arrodillara en medio de la acera, llamando la atención de los transeúntes.

?: ¡QUE! - exclamo sorprendida mientras chocaba sus palmas contra sus mejillas - ¿¡Porque carajos estoy en el año 1940!? - pregunto a nadie en especifico.

?: ¿Que le pasa a esa chica? - pregunto un transeúnte que pasaba por ahí.

?: Seguramente esta mal de la cabeza cariño, ignoremosla - dijo la pareja del transeúnte que siguió de largo luego de decir esto.

La joven suspiro apenada al escuchar lo dicho por la transeúnte y mientras recuperaba la compostura y se apoyaba en su pie izquierdo para levantarse se dio cuenta que en su media derecha tenia un pedazo de papel metido, apresuradamente lo saco y abrió.

"Ve al Restaurante Irenes para obtener respuestas, siéntate en la mesa que esta a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada"

Vagabundo: Señorita ¿que es ese papel? - pregunto desde detrás de la joven.

?: Señor ¿donde queda el Restaurante Irenes? - pregunto notablemente mas calmada - En este papel dice que debo ir a ese lugar para obtener respuestas - dijo volteándose y dándole el papel al vagabundo para que lo leyera.

Vagabundo: Se donde queda ese restaurante. Solo siga recto por esta calle hasta pasar dos intersecciones y en la tercera siga hacia la derecha y ya después debería ver el restaurante, tiene un cartel gigante con su nombre, le resultara fácil - le dio indicaciones mientras le devolvía el papel - Espero haber sido de ayuda, supongo que aquí nos despedimos - dijo alegre de haber ayudado a la joven.

?: De verdad gracias. No tengo nada con que agradecerle, me gustaría compensarselo - dijo realmente agradecida por la ayuda del vagabundo - Hasta luego - dijo mientras corría en dirección hacia el restaurante Irenes.

Vagabundo: _Te deseo lo mejor señorita_ \- dijo en su mente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y se metía en el callejón.

**To be Continued...**


	2. Respuestas Inesperadas

Después de terminar de seguir las indicaciones del vagabundo la joven finalmente estaba en frente del restaurante Irenes.

?: _Este es el lugar_ \- se dijo a si misma mientras veía el letrero sobre el establecimiento que decía "Irene's Restaurant" - _Se supone que aquí es donde obtendré respuestas de porque sigo vivo, en el cuerpo de una mujer_ \- pensó, estaba determinada a obtener respuestas, ademas de estar algo molesta con la persona que la hubiera puesto en el cuerpo de una mujer. Aunque por el otro lado, también estaba algo feliz porque ahora era la envidia de muchas mujeres y el sueño de muchos hombres.

Se acerco mas al restaurante hasta estar cerca de las mesas de afuera, volvió a leer el papel que había encontrado metido en su media.

"Ve al Restaurante Irenes para obtener respuestas, siéntate en la mesa que esta a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada"

?: _A la izquierda de la puerta de entrada_ \- se dijo a si misma mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, cuando estuvo al lado de la puerta pudo identificar la mesa donde debía sentarse - _Esa debe ser la mesa_ \- pensó, instantáneamente miro se sorprendió levemente al ver a dos hombres ocupando la mesa.

El que estaba sentado en la silla al lado de la puerta tenia una estatura promedio y una complexión entre delgada y tonificada, piel clara, ojos azul oscuro y cabello desordenado color negro con una cola amarrada con vendas que llegaba hasta por un poco debajo de los hombros. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta color caqui manga larga con cuello encima de una camisa blanca manga larga con una corbata color rojo, pantalón negro y zapatos con trenzas color café oscuro.

El otro, que estaba sentado al frente del primero era bastante alto y con una complexión fornida, piel clara, ojos café y cabello castaño corto y descuidado. Su ropa era una camisa de tirantes color azul oscuro, guantes color marrón sin dedos, un pantalón gris con un cinturón negro con la hebilla plateada y de calzado unas botas negras hasta la rodilla.

La joven vacilo en ir y sentarse, pero entonces pensó que esos dos hombres serian quienes la habían citado allí, ademas no había otra mesa a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada, por lo que si o si esa debía la mesa que indicaba la nota. Camino lentamente hacia la mesa mientras pensaba como iniciar una conversación.

?: _Ir directo al punto seria buena manera de empezar la conversación, pero no quiero incomodarlos así que iré lentamente, lento pero seguro_ \- organizo sus ideas mientras caminaba hacia la mesa.

Ahora estaba parada enfrente de la mesa, ninguno de los dos hombres sentados había notado su presencia, o eso le parecía. Se sentó en la silla enfrente de la puerta esperando que alguno de los dos hombres dijera algo pero parecía que eso no iba a suceder, el de cabello negro mantenía una expresión seria con las manos reunidas y los dedos entrelazados enfrente de su cara, el fornido tenia las manos sobre la mesa y una expresión nerviosa e insegura en el rostro.

?: Aaaummm, aauumm, auum - intento llamar la atención de los dos hombres, lo cual solo funciono en el pelinegro. Este sin siquiera mirarla se bajo la manga de la chaqueta y camisa revelando que en el dorso de su brazo derecho "5AUL" estaba plasmada con letras negras. La joven se confundió ante esto, el pelinegro de manera brusca le agarro el brazo izquierdo y bajo la manga revelando que tenia escrito "6W3ND0L1N" con letras negras - ¿Que significa esto? - pregunto con curiosidad al pelinegro mientras apuntaba con un dedo a los números y letras en su brazo.

?: Son nombres, tienes que ver los números como letras para leerlo correctamente. Aquí dice Saul - dijo apuntado al dorso de su brazo - Gwendolyn - apunto al de la chica - Y Joey - termino de decir apuntando hacia el fornido pelicastaño. Ella no lo había notado antes pero el pelicastaño tenia escrita la palabra "J031" en el dorso de su brazo izquierdo.

?: Entonces ¿estos son algo así como nuestros nombres? - pregunto mientras seguía mirando con intriga las palabras que tenia escrita en el dorso de su brazo.

?: Si los quieres llamar así. Pero yo pienso que en vez de nombre son como nuestro numero de serie - respondió a la chica.

?: ¿Numero de serie? Un momento ¿ustedes fueron los que me citaron? - pregunto ofuscada mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la mesa.

?: ¡No! Cla-claro que no. Nosotros do-dos también fuimos citados aquí - hablo tartamudeando el pelicastaño al ver la posición que la joven había tomado - Te-tenia un papel metido en el guante que decía que tenia que ve-venir hacia este lugar - explico intranquilo mientras sacaba el papel debajo de su guante apresuradamente y lo ponía sobre la mesa.

?: Yo igual - dijo sacando un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón e imitando la acción del pelicastaño.

?: Entonces - hizo una pausa - ¿Ustedes también murieron? - pregunto en un susurro y sin cuidado alguno causando un silencio sepulcral en la mesa. La expresión del pelinegro se volvió aun mas seria y el pelicastaño había bajado la vista con una expresión de tristeza y melancolía en el rostro.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta desde hace rato un hombre estaba sentado una considerable cantidad de mesas lejos de ellos, mirándolos y escuchando su conversación. Este "entrometido" tenia una altura un poco mas alta que la promedio y una complexión normal con notable musculatura, piel bronceada, ojos color negro y cabello rubio desordenado que le llega hasta los hombros. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero marrón sin mangas desabrochada encima de una camiseta manga corta de color gris oscuro, pantalón azul oscuro y botas color caqui.

Al escuchar lo ultimo que la chica dijo, puso una mueca de disgusto al ver que ninguno de ellos era la persona que lo había citado, a pesar de esto decidió hacer su entrada triunfal, se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y se dirigió hacia ellos.

?: No pude evitar escuchar su pregunta señorita, ya que hace como media hora yo también estaba muerto - dijo casual como si estuviera hablando de lo mas normal del mundo, su presencia llamo la atención de todos en la mesa - Me presento, mi nombre es - hizo una pausa para mirar rápidamente el dorso de su brazo derecho, que tenia escrito "HARR150N" con letras negras - Harrison, pero si quieren pueden llamarme Harry - dijo de manera amistosa, terminando su presentación.

?: _¿Como pudo escuchar nuestra conversación? En especial lo que ella pregunto_ \- pensó inmediatamente el pelinegro desconfiando de Harrison.

Harrison se sentó en el asiento restante en la mesa, enfrente de la joven y al lado de el pelinegro y el pelicastaño. Noto que en la mesa había tres papeles que el reconoció como la nota que encontró dentro de su chaqueta, la saco y la dejo junto a las demás.

Harrison: ¿Y de donde son? Yo soy de aquí, de Boston, pero viví la mayoría de mi vida en España - dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

?: Yo soy de Latinoamerica, de Venezuela para ser mas exacta - dijo la joven siguiéndole la conversación a Harrison.

Harrison: Y tu grandote ¿de donde eres? - pregunto dirigiéndose al pelicastaño, que había recuperado algo de tranquilidad desde la presentación de Harrison.

?: Yo-yo soy de Manchester, Inglaterra - respondió con algo de nerviosismo.

Harrison volteo su rostro a preguntarle de donde era al pelinegro pero al encontrarse con una cara de pocos amigos que le miraba de manera severa dudo en hacerlo, momento que el pelinegro aprovecho para interrogarlo.

?: ¿Como oíste nuestra conversación? - cuestiono el pelinegro a Harrison mientras lo analizaba con la mirada - Estabas a once mesas de nosotros ademas que la pregunta que ella hizo fue en voz baja, seria imposible escuchar algo así entre tanto ruido - dijo refiriéndose al ruido generado por las personas hablando a su alrededor - ¿Como oíste la conversación? - volvió a preguntar sorprendiendo a Harrison con su deducción. Pero tan rápido como fue sorprendido recupero la calma y empezó a reírse.

Harrison: Woah ¡que listo! - dijo sonriendo para después arrimar su silla mas cerca del pelinegro y pasar su brazo por detrás de su cuello - ¡Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien tu y yo! - exclamo alegre ante la estoica mirada de el pelinegro - Sobre tu pregunta, cuando me desperté en este cuerpo a parte estar muy feliz de seguir con vida, note que mis sentidos eran mas... precisos - explico causando curiosidad a todas las personas de la mesa.

?: ¿A que te refieres con mas precisos? - pregunto la única mujer en la mesa.

Harrison: Bella dama, me refiero a que desde donde estaba e incluso de espaldas podía ver lo hermosa que eras sin necesidad de acercarme a usted - dijo causando que la cara de la joven se pusiera roja y que ella se riera nerviosa.

?: _¿Que estoy haciendo? Yo soy un hombre ¿porque su comentario me afecto así? ¿Acaso es porque ahora estoy en el cuerpo de una mujer?_ \- se pregunto a si misma confundida por el sonrojo - _Sera mejor que aclare que soy un hombre en el cuerpo de una mujer antes de que no me atreva a decirles y este tipo me tire mas piropos_ \- pensó tomando un gran suspiro y al exhalar se armo de valor - De-debo aclarar, sobretodo a ti Harrison, que yo-yo-yo - comenzó a tartamudear mientras su sonrojo aumentaba causando curiosidad en todas las personas en la mesa.

Mientras que la joven intentaba decirles que era un hombre en el cuerpo de una mujer, un hombre de mediana edad, alto, con complexión robusta, cabello castaño, bigote, vestido de chef y con un gran maletín metálico salia del restaurante.  
Miro al grupo de la mesa a la izquierda de la puerta y después de ojear cuatro fotos que tenia en su mano libre camino hacia la mesa.

Harrison: Si vas a decir algo preciosa dilo de una vez - dijo causando nuevamente pena en la joven, entonces fijo su atención en el chef que se acercaba a la mesa.

?: ¡No me llames preciosa! ¡Haces esto mas incomodo de lo que ya es! - exclamo apenada y roja, pero al ver a Harrison fijar su mirada sobre ella se volteo a ver que estaba viendo.

Entonces todos en la mesa tenían su atención en el chef que ahora estaba parado detrás de la joven mirando al grupo que estaba sentado en la mesa.

Chef: Buenos días, yo soy Ben dueño de este restaurante - se presento el hombre - Hace dos meses un hombre me dio este maletín y me dijo que se lo diera a estos jóvenes - dijo poniendo el maletín en la mesa junto con cuatro fotos en blanco y negro, en cada fotografía se mostraba una cara, la cara de la joven pelicastaña, el pelinegro, el fornido pelicastaño y de Harrison, todos con los ojos cerrados.

?: ¿Como era ese hombre? - pregunto el pelinegro sin perder tiempo mientras ojeaba las fotografías.

Ben: Espera ¿no lo conocen? - pregunto extrañado, todos en la mesa negaron con la cabeza - Vaya, pensé que ustedes eran conocidos suyos. Me dijo que les diera el maletín y que no lo abriera en ningún momento - explico el chef - Y bueno parecía un hombre de negocios, tenia un traje con rayas negras y grises, pelo largo rubio y lentes oscuros - describió el chef, las personas sentadas se quedaron pensativas después de escuchar al dueño del restaurante.

?: _Entonces este "hombre misterioso" fue el que de alguna manera me revivió a mi y a ellos tres en otros cuerpos, que complicado_ \- reflexiono la joven pelicastaña en su mente mientras se sobaba la frente intentando imaginar como era posible todo lo que estaba pasando - _Seguramente todo esto sera obra de un stand enemigo _\- bromeo para si misma mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Harrison: _Dudo que este señor haya hecho lo que hizo de buena voluntad, seguramente a cambio de esta segunda oportunidad querrá que le hagamos un favor o algo por el estilo _\- pensó mientras miraba con curiosidad el maletín.

?: _¡Porque a mi! Yo solo quería morir en paz, ahora voy a tener que lidiar con todo esto y ademas en el cuerpo de un hombre, esto no puede ser peor_ \- pensó decaído el pelicastaño.

?: _Esto verdaderamente es sorprendente, todo esto que esta pasando, me pregunto ¿quien tendrá el poder para hacer todo esto?_ \- pensó intrigado con la mano derecha cubriendo parte de su cara.

Ben: Volveré a mi trabajo, si quieren pedir algo pueden llamar a un mesero - dijo mientras regresaba adentro del restaurante.

?: Espere - dijo el pelinegro deteniendo a Ben - ¿Porque le hizo caso? ¿Porque no abrió el maletín? - interrogo al dueño del restaurante.

Ben: Oh bueno, me dijo que si lo hacia me daría un millón de dolares - respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Cuando me lo dijo no me lo creí pero saco un cheque en blanco y bueno, el resto es historia - dijo con alegría.

Harrison: ¿Y que hizo con el dinero? - pregunto con interés en el tema.

Antes de que Ben contestara un cocinero salio del restaurante apresuradamente, estaba cubierto de harina de pies a cabeza.

?: Señor Ben, su-su hija esta en la cocina - dijo con nerviosismo el cocinero.

Ben: Mamma mia ¿quien dejo que entrara a la cocina? - cuestiono mientras rápidamente ingresaba al local seguido del cocinero.

Automáticamente el chef entro en el restaurante Harrison se apresuro a agarrar el maletín para abrirlo, pero el pelinegro ya lo había acercado y agarrado.

Harrison: Espera un momento ¿que vas a hacer con el? - pregunto al ver el maletín en las manos del pelinegro.

?: Lo mismo que tu - dijo para dejarlo sobre la mesa y proceder a abrirlo.

Todos los presentes vieron que dentro del maletín habían cuatro carteras con nombres en cada una de ellas: Joey, Gwendolyn, Saul y Harrison. Lo que parecía ser un teléfono inteligente y muchos fajos de billetes en el resto del maletín.  
La sorpresa por la cantidad de billetes que había dentro del maletín no se hizo esperar, hasta el fornido pelicastaño estando decaído se quedo mirando el maletín con asombro.

?: Aquí mínimo deben haber alrededor de tres millones o tal vez mas - dijo la chica mientras miraba uno de los fajos de billetes que acababa de agarrar del maletín.

Harrison: ¡Somos ricos! ¡Somos ricos! ¡Somos ricos! - empezó a exclamar eufórico mientras se paraba de su asiento, el pelinegro rápidamente para que no llamara mas la atención le agarro del brazo y lo sentó.

?: ¡Haz silencio! - exclamo el pelinegro - Con una cantidad de dinero como esta lo menos que podemos hacer es llamar la atención - dijo en voz baja pero con el suficiente volumen como para que todos en la mesa escucharan.

Harrison: Oh si, tienes razón, lo siento - se disculpo por su imprudencia - Miren como somos cuatro deberíamos dividir el dinero, ¿cuantos millones son? - pregunto a el pelinegro que estaba contado los fajos de billetes.

?: Cuatro millones, seria un millón para cada uno - dijo después de haber contado los billetes.

?: Debo confesar que no soy muy buena en eso de administrar el dinero así que si alguno de ustedes me ayuda lo agradecería - dijo apenada la pelicastaña.

Harrison: Tranquila Gwendolyn, yo soy un experto en temas de dinero puedo ayudarte - dijo el con confianza.

?: Si sobretodo tu, el que se puso a gritar "somos ricos" - dijo molesto al deducir las intenciones de Harrison - Yo tu no me fiaría de las habilidades administrativas de este tipo, me parece que solo quiere tu dinero - le dijo a la pelicastaña, ofendiendo visiblemente a Harrison.

Harrison: ¿Disculpa? Como crees que yo seria capaz de algo así - dijo fingiendo estar ofendido, en realidad estaba molesto por el hecho de que el pelinegro había descubierto su "plan".

?: No finjas estar ofendido, solo demostraras que estoy en lo cierto - dijo cruzándose de brazos al ver que tenia razón y dejando a Harrison sin habla.

Mientras ellos discutían, la denominada por Harrison, Gwendolyn, agarro la cartera con su nombre en el maletín y se sorprendió al ver que en su interior había una cédula, tarjeta de crédito e incluso permiso de conducir. Después agarro lo que parecía ser un teléfono inteligente y apretó el botón inferior de la pantalla, de repente el teléfono empezó a sonar llamando la atención de todos en la mesa, un símbolo de teléfono apareció en la pantalla las letras "RV" encima y las palabras "Llamada en curso" debajo. Gwendolyn puso el teléfono en su oído.

Gwendolyn: ¿Alo? - dijo al teléfono.

RV: No es necesario que hagas eso Gwendolyn, estoy en altavoz deja el teléfono sobre la mesa - respondió la voz de un hombre adulto desde el teléfono, la chica hizo caso y dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa - Iré directo al punto, y no me presentare, eso no es necesario. Ustedes cuatro estáis muertos - dijo sin miramientos - Sus cuerpos originales deben estar en la morgue o tal vez ya estén bajo tierra en un cementerio, pero aun así sus almas siguen aquí en cuerpos nuevos y con habilidades nuevas, todo gracias a mi y a mis amigos. No me lo tienen que agradecer ya que a cambio de esta segunda oportunidad tendrán que hacer algo por mi, algo grande - explico para después hacer una pausa - Tienen que conseguirme cinco artefactos esféricos - explico, dejando a los oyentes confundidos.

Gwendolyn: ¿Y que son esos artefactos? - pregunto con genuina curiosidad - ¿Como son? ¿Donde están? - hizo mas preguntas sacandole un suspiro a "RV".

RV: Por desgracia no tenemos todos los detalles - respondió de manera desalentadora - Toda la información que yo y mis asociados recopilamos sobre las esferas hablan sobre cinco esferas que juntas son capaces de crear un nexo de todos los universos conocidos y por conocer - lo que dijo hizo que Gwendolyn reprimiera un grito de sorpresa, los demás quedaron confundidos por lo que el decía a excepción del pelinegro que levanto las cejas levemente sorprendido - Ahora, lo que tenéis que hacer es buscar las cinco esferas, traérmelas y podrán ser libres. La primera de ellas se encuentra en el universo donde están ahora mismo, en Alemania, y según por el año en el que están seguramente esta en manos del Tercer Reich - contó los detalles dejando pensativos a los oyentes.

?: _Esto de verdad que me intriga, ¿quien es este tipo para poder hacer todo esto?_ \- se pregunto mentalmente el pelinegro, que estaba sorprendido por la idea de poner almas de personas muertas en otros cuerpos y viajes entre universos, parecía algo salido de un libro o película de ciencia ficción.

Harrison: _Maldita sea, a veces no me gustaría tener la razón_ \- se lamento mentalmente al escuchar que sus suposiciones eran ciertas - _Me creo lo de ser revivido pero ¿viajes entre universos? Esa mierda suena como un disparate_ \- se quejo mentalmente, incrédulo de que eso fuera posible.

?: _Bueno, aunque sea todo esta mas claro_ \- se limito a pensar la pelicastaña intentando ser optimista sobre la situación.

?: _El Tercer Reich, la Alemania Nazi. Este tipo quiere que le robemos a los nazis_ \- pensó asustado por la idea - ¡E-estas loco! ¡¿Como crees que podríamos robarle a-algo a los nazis?! ¡Somos personas normales, yo-yo por lo menos! - exclamo alterado y llamando la atención de todos en la mesa, ninguno esperaba que el pelicastaño reaccionara de esa manera, sobretodo porque apenas había hablado.

RV: Cierto, tienes razón eran simples humanos. Pero como mencione anteriormente ahora sus nuevos cuerpos tienen habilidades, habilidades que solo podrían imaginar, y todo gracias al poder de uno de mis amigos. Por ejemplo, tu, la persona en el cuerpo de Joey posees una fuerza y durabilidad mucho mayor a la humana - dijo con notable exaltación, dejando incrédulos a los oyentes - Tu cuerpo también esta especialmente hecho para el uso de Hamon, una energía idéntica a los rayos del sol que el cuerpo humano puede producir a través de la respiración - explico dejando a Joey y a Harrison totalmente confundidos, el pelinegro en cambio parecía interesado en lo que estaba diciendo, Gwendolyn por otro lado al escuchar la palabra Hamon y la explicación quedo boquiabierta.

Gwendolyn: _El Hamon, la fuente de energía usada en las primeras tres partes de los JoJos. Sera... ¿sera posible que ahora este en la realidad de JoJo's Bizarre Adventures?_ \- se sorprendió al pensar en tal idea, pero el hombre en el teléfono había mencionado el Hamon e incluso había explicado que era, su idea podría ser cierta.

RV: Y eso es solo el cuerpo de Joey, Harrison tiene los cinco sentidos muy por encima de lo normal ademas de una resistencia al estrés físico mucho mayor a la del humano promedio. Saul posee una inteligencia prodigiosa con un IQ de mas de 200 ademas de poder recuperarse mas rápido de cualquier efecto negativo. Y finalmente Gwendolyn, con una agilidad y precisión que aun sin un entrenamiento previo superan a cualquier gimnasta o francotirador - describió, dejando a los oyentes aun mas incrédulos - Incluso con esos cuerpos mejorados no serian capaces de conseguir los artefactos fácilmente, por eso cada uno de ustedes a sido perforados por una flecha especial con el poder de otorgar stands, visiones con poder generada por la energía vital de su portador - explico dejando aun mas confundidos a las personas en la mesa, la única persona que no estaba confundida era Gwendolyn que en cambio estaba en shock por lo que el hombre del teléfono acababa de decir - Tienen todas las herramientas que necesitan, ahora deben aprender a usarlas. Les daré dos semanas para que se acostumbren a sus nuevos cuerpos y descubran como usar sus stands entonces tendrán que viajar a Alemania y cuando lleguen los contactare nuevamente para darles la ubicación del primer artefacto. Hasta luego, y buena suerte - dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

La mesa quedo en silencio, todos estaban impactados por lo que "RV" había dicho, incluso el que "RV" había llamado Saul se notaba inseguro y algo confundido. Harrison en cambio solo estaba confundido por todo lo que "RV" había dicho de stands y hamon, no había entendido esa parte. Joey estaba en shock, tenia una expresión de desconcierto y sus dos manos masajeando sus sienes intentando calmarse. Gwendolyn por otro lado estaba conmocionada, por su tono el hombre estaba hablando en serio y eso la sorprendía mucho, para ella el hamon y los stands solo eran cosas ficticias. Pero ahora aparentemente eran tan reales como ella misma.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio un buen rato, hasta que repentinamente Saul se levanto y agarro el maletín.

Harrison: ¿A donde crees que vas? - pregunto agarrándole la muñeca, el rubio pensaba que Saul se iba a llevar el maletín para quedarse con el dinero, la que por cierto era su idea.

Saul: A un lugar donde pasar la noche - respondió soltándose del agarre de Harrison - ¿Vienen? - pregunto a las tres personas que aun estaban sentadas.

Sin hablar Gwendolyn y Joey se levantaron y fueron al lado de Saul con la intención de ir con el. El rubio de mala gana se unió a ellos y los cuatro se encaminaron a buscar un lugar donde dormir.

**To be Continued...**


	3. El Fanático

Capitulo 3  
El Fanatico

Ya era de noche en San Francisco y nuestros cuatro protagonistas se habían hospedado en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad.

Por decisión de Saul, los cuatro se habían hospedado en grupos de dos, en una habitación estaban Harrison y Saul y en la otra Gwendolyn y Joey.

Gwendolyn se encontraba acostada en la cama de su habitación mirando el techo, mientras que Joey estaba acostado en la otra cama del cuarto cubierto completamente por la sabana.

Gwendolyn: Joder ¿que hace la gente para entretenerse aquí? - se pregunto a si misma con aburrimiento - Si salgo podría perderme, la televisión es increíblemente aburrida y mi compañero de cuarto no parece tener ganas de querer hablar - pensó mientras miraba a Joey - Bueno puedo ver si quiere hablar y si no supongo que me dormiré del aburrimiento - pensó resignada mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Se acerco silenciosamente a la cama de Joey y se sentó en el borde, acto seguido toco con su mano el hombro de Joey para llamar su atención.

Joey: Por favor, déjame sola - murmuro en un tono apagado debajo de las sabanas.

Gwendolyn: Oh lo siento, no quería molestar... - paro la disculpa al darse cuenta lo que Joey había dicho - ¿Acaso dijo "déjame sola"? - se pregunto mentalmente - ¿No querrás decir "solo"? - pregunto corrigiendo a Joey.

El se sentó bruscamente en la cama, quitándose la sabana en el proceso y revelando que estaba empapado en sudor, que tenia los parpados hinchados y los ojos rojos de tanto sollozar.

Joey: Oh cierto, me equivoque - dijo mientras se frotaba los parpados, Gwendolyn al ver el estado deplorable en el que estaba su compañero de cuarto se sintió mal por el.

Gwendolyn: Esta es una pregunta algo tonta pero necesaria, ¿estas bien? - pregunto sintiendo genuina empatia y preocupación hacia Joey.

Joey: ¿Acaso te importa? - respondió haciendo otra pregunta. Gwendolyn asintió con la cabeza sacandole un suspiro a el pelicastaño - Obviamente no estoy bien, se nota a simple vista. ¡Es que todo esto es muy confuso y-y-y no tiene sentido! Yo estaba muerta, y ahora estoy viva en 1940 en el cuerpo de otra persona con ustedes tres en la misma situación que yo. Y por si no fuera suficiente tenemos que robarle un artefacto esférico a los nazis, ¡Los Nazis! - resumió con un tono de voz alterado.

Gwendolyn: Hay esta otra vez, refiriendo así mismo en femenino siendo hombre - pensó curiosa por el error gramatical que Joey estaba cometiendo - ¿De casualidad no seras una mujer en el cuerpo de un hombre? - pregunto sin tapujos. Joey se sorprendió visiblemente por la pregunta.

Joey: ¿Co-como lo sabes? - pregunto sorprendido y nervioso.

Gwendolyn: Me lo acabas de confirmar - respondió sonriendo, el pelicastaño suspiro mientras bajaba la cabeza - Tranquilo no le diré a nadie, lo prometo - dijo para calmar a Joey - Pero deja de referirte a ti mismo en femenino, eso fue lo que te delato - advirtió a Joey que asintió con la cabeza.

Duraron un rato en silencio, Gwen pensaba sobre que conversar mientras que Joey solo miraba hacia abajo esperando que la chica hablara.

Gwen: Y ¿como te sientes con eso de que ahora eres un hombre? - pregunto, Joey se ruborizo un poco por la pregunta.

Joey: Es raro - respondió sin querer hablar del tema, pero la mirada de Gwen le decía que no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta - Pe-pero estoy bien puedo acostumbrarme supongo - mintió, en realidad tenia grandes dudas de si podría acostumbrarse a ser hombre.

Gwendolyn: Bueno, si lo dices sera por alguna razón - dijo sin creerse lo que Joey decía - Por cierto ¿quieres ser mi amigo? - pregunto tomando por sorpresa a el pelicastaño.

Joey: ¿Amigo? ¿porque quieres que yo sea tu amigo? apenas si nos conocemos, e-es muy repentino - dijo extrañado por la pregunta de la pelicastaña.

Gwendolyn: Oye no es como si te estuviera pidiendo matrimonio o ser novios. Solo es que si supuestamente vamos a estar buscando estas esferas juntos deberíamos llevarnos bien los cuatro, ser amigos y todo eso - explico el porque de su pregunta - Ademas me preocupa que uno de nosotros osea tu no pueda con toda esta mierda de cambio de cuerpo y viajes interdimensionales - dijo expresando su preocupación por el, Joey sonrió débilmente ante esto.

Joey: ¿Sabes? creo que eres la segunda persona que conozco en toda mi vida que a mostrado preocupación por mi, la primera seria mi madre, a la que quiero y extraño mucho - dijo cabizbajo y cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada melancólica.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, a Gwendolyn no se le ocurría como seguir la conversación y Joey se quedo pensativo después de mencionar a su madre.

Gwendolyn: Te entiendo, yo también extraño a mi familia - dijo un poco deprimida, pensar en el hecho de que seguramente no volvería a ver a sus familiares le quitaban las ganas de vivir, dio un profundo suspiro y dejo esos pensamientos a un lado - Mira se que la situación parece estar en nuestra contra ¡pero aun así hay que mantenernos firmes! Estamos nosotros cuatro, unos completos desconocidos, en una misión jodidamente difícil, pero donde a veces hay completos desconocidos puedes encontrar algún buen amigo. Tu y yo podríamos sobrellevar esta situación mas fácilmente si nos volvemos amigos, tu te apoyas en mi y yo me apoyo en ti ¿que tal? - propuso en un intento de que Joey aceptara su amistad.

Después de oír las palabras de Gwendolyn, Joey agacho la cabeza y se quedo en silencio, Gwendolyn tomo esto como una mala señal pero entonces lagrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Joey.

Joey: ¿Hablas en serio? - cuestiono con la cabeza baja, la chica asintió con una expresión seria en el rostro. De repente y sin decir nada Joey se lanzo hacia Gwendolyn, la atrapo en un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba.

Gwendolyn: Joey... el-el... abrazo... duele - dijo con evidente dificultad.

Joey: Oh lo siento - se disculpo mientras deshacía el abrazo - El tipo del teléfono tenia razón cuando dijo que ahora era mas fuerte ¿estas bien? - pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Gwendolyn: Tranquilo, solo tienes que acostumbrarte a ser un hombre atractivo, alto y fornido. Por cierto, cuidado con las erecciones matutinas, pueden ser muy molestas - advirtió a Joey que quedo confundido.

Joey: ¿Erecciones Matutinas? - pregunto dejando en una encrucijada a la pelicastaña.

Sin decir nada, Gwendolyn poso su mano en su entrepierna mientras levantaba su dedo indice, a Joey le tomo como cinco segundos entender a que se refería.

Joey: Oh oh claro, no-no te preocupes yo-yo soy una persona con mu-mucho control, puedo manejar mi... cosa - dijo entre tartamudeos y sonrojado.

Gwendolyn: ¿Te refieres a tu pene? - pregunto mientras sonreía, Joey ignoro la pregunta.

Joey: Un momento, ¿como sabes que los hombres tienen erecciones en las mañanas? - pregunto haciendo reír a Gwendolyn - ¿Que? ¿que pasa? - pregunto de nuevo sin entender el porque la pelicastaña se reía.

Gwendolyn: Bueno es que seguramente debes estar pensando que no soy virgen, y eso no se porque me da gracia- aclaro la duda de el pelicastaño - Lo que pasa es lo siguiente - hizo una pausa, una larga pausa. Duro como cinco minutos en silencio, Joey la miraba esperando a que dijera algo - Soyunhombreenelcuerpodeunamujer - dijo de manera muy rápida.

Joey: ¿Que dijiste? - pregunto apenas escuchando lo que la chica había dicho.

Gwendolyn: So-so-oy un-un - dijo tartamudeando, le daba mucha vergüenza contarle su situación a Joey, o a cualquier otra persona.

Joey: ¿Que, que eres? Puede contarme lo que sea, somos amigos. Los amigos se cuentan secretos - dijo sentándose al lado de Gwendolyn y poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica.

Gwendolyn: Bueno, dame un momento - hizo una pausa para tomar aire - Soy lo mismo que tu - dijo sin mirar a la cara a Joey.

Joey: ¿Que quieres decir? - cuestiono curioso, la chica frunció el ceño al ver que el pelicastaño no entendía lo que ella quería decir, suspiro y puso una expresión neutral.

Gwendolyn: Bueno ahora que lo pienso seria mas bien lo contrario a ti - dijo con seguridad mirando a el pelicastaño a la cara - Un hombre en el cuerpo de una mujer, eso es lo que soy - confeso finalmente dejando sin habla a su amigo.

El silencio reino por un momento en el cuarto, todo parecía estar bien...

Joey: ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! - grito histérico a la par que sorprendido, el grito sobresalto a Gwendolyn y hizo que se cayera de la cama bruscamente.

...

Mientras tanto, dos pisos mas arriba, en la habitación donde estaban Saul y Harrison.

Saul estaba acostado en la cama de su habitación con los ojos cerrados dando la apariencia de estar dormido, pero en realidad simplemente estaba reposando. Por otro lado, Harrison estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la ventana del cuarto, contando el dinero en el maletín.

Harrison: Entonces... ¿crees que la chica sabe acerca de lo que el tipo del teléfono dijo? - pregunto sin creer semejante idea.

Saul: Suena descabellado pero creo que es así. Ni tu ni Joey tienen idea de lo que el tipo del teléfono dijo y lo se por sus expresiones faciales. Pero cuando mire la cara de Gwendolyn mientras el decía lo del hamon y los stands supe que ella sabia algo por la expresión en su rostro, su sorpresa seguramente era producto de saber sobre lo que el tipo del teléfono decía - explico, abrió un ojo y miro a Harrison, por su expresión facial parecía que no había entendido nada de la explicación.

Harrison: ¿Podrías explicármelo de nuevo? - pregunto algo apenado. Saul suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Saul: Ella sabe algo, y lo se por como reacciono a lo que el tipo del teléfono estaba diciendo - resumió para Harrison.

Harrison: Aaaah ya entiendo. Si ese es el caso hagamosle unas preguntas y si no nos responde, me quedare con su parte del dinero - dijo sonriendo, Saul le dedico una mirada de disgusto que Harrison ignoro - Ella podría incluso estar confabulada con el tipo del teléfono - dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla con el maletín en mano.

Saul: Imposible. Si estuviera de su lado hubiera disimulado - dijo mientras posaba dos dedos en la barbilla - ¿A donde vas con el maletín? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Harrison: Oh... yo voy a-a - decía mientras pensaba alguna excusa - Mierda, mierda, mierda. Este tipo no deja escapar ningún detalle, ¿que debería decir? ¡OH! ¡Ya se! - dijo en su mente al ya tener una excusa, pero antes de que hablara Saul hablo.

Saul: No hables, porque ya se que es lo que planeas - dijo con seguridad tomando por sorpresa a Harrison - Es muy obvio de hecho, fingías contar el dinero cuando en realidad estabas pensando en tu situación, parece una persona precavida, siempre tienes un as bajo la manga. Por tu expresión facial puedo saber que se te acaba de ocurrir una excusa para salir con el maletín y dejarnos a Joey, a Gwendolyn y a mi a nuestra suerte ¿me equivoco? - cuestiono dejando sin habla a Harrison.

Harrison: Diablos, ¡el bastardo es muy listo! - pensó estupefacto - ¿Como supo todo eso? ¿Acaso puede ver el futuro o algo así? - se pregunto mentalmente, las palabras de Saul lo habían agarrado con la guardia baja, la expresión en su rostro respondía la pregunta hecha por el pelinegro.

Saul: Por tus acciones y personalidad puedo saber que solo eres un cobarde codicioso - siguió hablando mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia Harrison - Aunque no eres una mala persona, si ese fuera el caso hubieras pasado encima de mi para escapar con el dinero - dijo agarrando el maletín de las manos de Harrison, pero este no lo soltó.

Harrison: Tomare eso ultimo como un cumplido - dijo mientras soltaba de mala gana el maletín, aun sorprendido por la inteligencia de Saul - ¿Que vas a hacer con el? - pregunto refiriéndose al maletín, Saul empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Saul: Voy a ir a comprar ropa, también comprare cosas para el viaje ¿Quieres venir? - pregunto dejando sorprendido a Harrison.

Harrison: Descubriste que me iba a escapar con el dinero y ahora me invitas a ir de compras contigo. ¿Vas a matarme o algo así? - pregunto nervioso, una sonrisa se dibujo por un momento en el rostro de Saul.

Saul: Confio en que no lo volverás a intentar, no eres tan tonto como para intentarlo otra vez, o eso pienso yo - dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación para salir, en el umbral se volteo y miro a Harrison - ¿Vas a venir o te quedas? - pregunto nuevamente.

Harrison: Solo me queda seguir con ellos, no podre irme con el dinero si este tipo esta cerca, estoy junto a tres personas en una misión suicida. ¡Y con lo que odio trabajar en equipo! - se quejo mentalmente - Si claro, ya voy - dijo con una expresión que dejaba ver su molestia - Supongo que no me queda de otra, ahora estoy con estos tipos me guste o no - se resigno mientras seguía a Saul rumbo a el centro comercial mas cercano.

...

Al día siguiente, por la mañana. Saul, Harrison y el recién llegado Joey estaban en el restaurante del hotel. Saul y Harrison llevaban un rato esperando en una mesa a Joey y a Gwendolyn para pedir el desayuno.

Joey: ¡Buenos días! - exclamo animado mientras se sentaba.

Saul: Buenos días - dijo por cortesía.

Harrison: Buenos días - dijo de mala gana.

Saul: ¿Y Gwen? - pregunto.

Joey: Aun esta arriba cambiándose - contesto mientras agarraba el menú - Me dijo que les agradeciera de su parte por la ropa - dijo sin apartar la mirada del menú.

Y es que todos en la mesa se habían cambiado de ropa. Saul ahora llevaba puesta una chaqueta gris oscuro de cuello alto medio abierta y con mangas cortas encima de una camisa sin mangas color amarillo, pantalones blancos y zapatillas de deportes blancas y azules. Harrison vestía un saco celeste encima de una camisa verde con un patrón a cuadros, con pantalones azul oscuro y zapatos negros. Y Joey ahora vestía una camisa con cuello mangas largas color blanco con el cuello y los bordes de las mangas color azul, seguía teniendo los guantes de su ropa anterior, pantalones marrones con un cinturón y de calzado zapatos de vestir negros.

Harrison: Si no hay de que - dijo sonriendo. El se había asegurado que toda la ropa que le habían comprado a Gwendolyn fuera lo mas reveladora posible.

Saul: Por cierto, ¿que tal es Gwen? ¿como se comporto contigo? - pregunto a Joey, que quedo confundido por la pregunta.

Joey: Oh bueno, ella es una buena persona. Todo esto que esta pasando a sido muy fuerte para mi y ella me ayudo a tomarlo con mas calma - respondió con una sonrisa dejando pensativo a Saul, Harrison en cambio, aunque había escuchado lo que Joey había dicho no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Saul: No creo que este mintiendo, parece que ella realmente lo ayudo a sobrellevar la situación - reflexiono mentalmente.

Joey: Y ¿porque la pregunta? - pregunto intrigado, Saul pensó por un momento si seria buena idea decirle que posiblemente Gwendolyn sepa algo sobre lo que el hombre del teléfono decía, no lo pensó mucho en realidad.

Saul: Creo que ella sabe algo sobre lo que el tipo del teléfono estaba hablando, específicamente creo que sabe algo sobre el hamon y los stands - respondió sin tapujos dejando impactado a Joey - Mientras el hombre en el teléfono hablaba sobre el hamon y los stands, yo veía sus caras para ver sus expresiones. Cuando vi el rostro de Gwen su expresión era de sorpresa o de impacto. Así que tal vez ella sepa algo sobre los stands y el hamon, o eso creo yo - explico a Joey que quedo angustiado al terminar de escuchar la idea de Saul.

Y como si la hubieran llamado, Gwendolyn caminaba hacia la mesa donde estaban sus compañeros mientras cantaba una canción.

Gwendolyn: We shoot power to your heart a mighty thunderbolt, we charge all batteries we save your soul. We don't know when we're licked but we turn lead into gold, we now alchemy we bring you rock and roll - cantaba animadamente mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

Mientras Gwendolyn se acercaba, los tres hombres en la mesa notaron que ella seguía vestida con el uniforme escolar japones, lo cual les extraño siendo que supuestamente se estaba cambiando.

Harrison: Oye, oye ¿porque no te cambiaste? - pregunto decepcionado al verla.

Gwendolyn: La ropa que me compraron es... - hizo una pausa - Bueno, de lo mas diminuta y reveladora. Y bueno, a mi no le gusta usar ese tipo de ropa, soy muy reservada en ese aspecto - explico con algo de timidez, Harrison bufo al escuchar esto - De hecho, no me gusta usar falda pero estoy bien con este uniforme, no me encanta pero tampoco me desagrada - dijo mientras se sentaba y agarraba el menú para ver que desayunaba.

Saul: ¡Mesero! - exclamo llamando la atención de uno de los meseros cercanos - Ya estamos listos para pedir, yo quiero los huevos con tocino y pan - pidió lo que quería desayunar.

Harrison: Quiero el sándwich de jamón con todo - pidió mientras veía el menú.

Gwendolyn: Quiero lo mismo que el, pero sin vegetales - pidió mientras señalaba con el dedo a Harrison.

Joey: Mmmm... no se que elegir - dijo indeciso mientras veía el menú, pero rápidamente vio algo en el menú que llamo su atención - Yo quiero los panqueques con miel, por favor - pidió amablemente mientras cerraba el menú.

Despues de esto el mesero se alejo de la mesa, llevándose los menús y las ordenes.

Harrison: En serio, ¿no te gustaron ninguno de los vestidos? Yo fui quien los eligió - dijo fingiendo sentirse mal por el rechazo de la ropa.

Gwendolyn: Eso explica mucho - pensó intuyendo las perversas intenciones de Harrison - No, toda la ropa era muy reveladora. Solo me cambie de ropa interior, y de sujetador - dijo causando que Harrison levantara una ceja por los detalles que había mencionado.

Saul: Gwen, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta? Y por favor responde con sinceridad - pidió con seriedad, Gwen asintió, curiosa por lo que Saul preguntaría - ¿Tu sabes algo? ¿verdad? Sobre lo que el tipo del teléfono dijo sobre los stands y el hamon - dijo dejando visiblemente impactada a Gwendolyn por la pregunta, su sorpresa fue notada por todos en la mesa a parte de confirmar las sospechas de Saul.

Gwendolyn: ¡¿Como sabes eso?! Acaso lees mentes, eres adivino o-o quizás ya desbloqueaste tu... - hizo una pausa mientras posaba su mano derecha enfrente de su rostro y apuntaba con su otra mano hacia Saul - ¡STANDO NORYOKU! - exclamo llamando la atención de las personas alrededor.

Saul: Entonces si sabes que es - afirmo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Harrison: ¿Y porque no nos dijiste nada? - pregunto, lo que hizo que Gwendolyn se riera nerviosa.

Gwendolyn: Bueno ahora es que me lo están preguntando - dijo sonriente haciéndose la graciosa.

Saul: ¿Y como sabes eso? Según lo que creo no estas con el tipo del teléfono, pero sabes sobre los stands y el hamon de eso estoy seguro - dijo pensando en voz alta sus conclusiones.

Gwendolyn: ¿Como llegaste a la conclusión de que yo sabia algo? - pregunto intrigada.

Saul: Tus expresiones faciales mientras el hombre en el teléfono hablaba - contesto, Gwendolyn levanto las cejas ante la respuesta.

Gwendolyn: Wow, realmente eres listo - admitió con una expresión sorprendida en su rostro - Ok, esto puede sonar raro, pero es la verdad así que se la tienen que comer les guste o no - dijo haciendo una pausa para suspirar - Lo que el el hombre del teléfono dijo, sobre el hamon y los stands, tiene que ver con una serie de manga y anime de la que yo soy muy fanática, su nombre es JoJo's Bizarre Adventures - dijo para dejar a los hombres en la mesa pensativos.

Joey: No me suena, nunca había escuchado sobre ese anime - dijo pensativo.

Harrison: Yo ni siquiera veo caricaturas - dijo sin mucho interés en la conversación.

Saul: Yo tampoco la conozco, nunca fui muy fan del anime - pensó en voz alta - ¿Y de que trata la trama de la historia? - pregunto, Gwen se tomo un momento antes de responder.

Gwendolyn: La trama explicártela completa me seria tedioso y me da mucho fastidio. Solo te digo que se divide en ocho partes y que en cada una el protagonista es diferente, pero la verdad no creo que tenga que ver con todo lo que esta pasándonos - dijo sin ánimos de ponerse a explicar la trama de la serie.

Saul: Mmmm... ya veo ¿que tiene que ver los stands y el hamon con esa serie? - pregunto - ¿Y que son exactamente? - formulo otra pregunta.

Gwendolyn: El hamon es energía creada por la respiración, la energía es idéntica a los rayos del sol y se uso durante las tres primeras partes de los JoJo's. Los stands es lo que usan desde la tercera parte en adelante y básicamente es un superpoder, la serie los describe como una visión que tiene poderes y que es generada por la energía vital de la persona que la convoca, y como aparece al lado de su usuario se le llama stand - explico mientras recordaba las palabras de Joseph en el primer capitulo de Stardust Crusaders.

Joey: Esperen un momento - intervino al darse cuenta de algo - El tipo del teléfono dijo que nosotros fuimos atravesados por una flecha que tiene el poder para dar stands - dijo recordando las palabras de el hombre del teléfono.

Harrison: ¿Eso quiere decir que nosotros tenemos stands?, osea superpoderes - pregunto ahora con mas interés en la conversación.

Gwendolyn: La verdad no se que decir sobre eso, pero si es cierto espero que mi stand pueda usar... ¡toki wo toware! - exclamo confundiendo a los hombres, Gwen se empezó a reír al ver sus caras de completa ignorancia - Ja, es una lastima que no lo entiendan, de verdad es una lastima - dijo divertida mientras se seguía riendo.

Harrison: Ok... como sea, entonces si nosotros supuestamente tenemos estos... stands, ¿como los usamos? - pregunto acabando con las risas de Gwen, ella tomo una postura pensativa mientras miraba al techo y se recostaba en el respaldar de la silla.

Gwendolyn: Buena pregunta; según lo que e visto en la serie cuando una persona obtiene un stand su control sobre este es en parte instintivo, por lo que puedo suponer que tendremos que poner nuestras vidas en peligro para que nuestros stands aparezcan - supuso sin despegar su mirada del techo.

Saul: ¿Y que hay del hamon? ¿Como Joey puede usarlo? - pregunto dejando perplejo a el mencionado.

Gwendolyn: De eso me encargo yo - contesto confiada.

Joey: ¿De que exactamente te vas a encargar? - pregunto a Gwen para que aclarara sus palabras.

Gwendolyn: Tu entrenamiento. Para que puedas usar hamon necesitas un entrenamiento apropiado, yo no soy una maestra de hamon, pero soy la que mas sabe sobre el tema asi que quien mejor que yo para entrenarte - dijo confiada mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar hacia su rostro.

En su cuerpo original, Joey no se llevaba nada bien con los deportes, el ejercicio o el entrenamiento, simplemente no le gustaba ademas de que era pésima en ello. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora su cuerpo literalmente estaba hecho para ese tipo de cosas por lo que de ninguna manera podía negarse.

Joey: Por mi esta bien - dijo después de escuchar las palabras de Gwen - No me gusta el ejercicio en general pero supongo que no tengo opción - dijo resignado, Gwen se disgusto por sus palabras.

Gwendolyn: Claro que puedes decir que no si no quieres, pero seria mejor si pudieras usar hamon, eso es todo - dijo para que Joey no hiciera algo que no quería hacer.

Joey: Mmmm... entiendo. Aun así quiero entrenar esto del hamon, tal vez sea interesante - dijo determinado.

Gwendolyn: ¿Estas seguro? - pregunto, Joey asintió con su cabeza y Gwendolyn pudo ver en su rostro serio que de verdad quería intentarlo, lo cual le alegro - ¡Bien! Pero te advierto que soy una maestra exigente, y como eres un hombre fuerte y musculoso te daré un trato especial - advirtió con alegría intimidando un poco a Joey.

Joey: Y-y ¿cuando empezamos? - pregunto aun intimidado por lo que Gwendolyn había dicho.

Gwendolyn: ¡Hoy mismo! - exclamo sonriente dándole un manotazo a la mesa.

El silencio se apodero de la mesa, parecía que todo estaba bien...

Joey: ¡QUEEEE! ¡HOY MISMO! - grito histérico mientras Gwen se sobresaltaba y casi se caída de su silla.

**To be Continued...**


End file.
